The Flying Horse Ranch
by BBTheWhiteWolf
Summary: My Mom owns a horse stable and teaches lessons to children how to ride and jump its always bored me and I hated working at the stables til I meet two girls who soon become my best friends we made a group called the Stable Club and that is where my story begins...


Hi I'm Breannia I'm 13 years old and I live out here in the country with my little sister, Kylee, and my mom, Marissa, she owns a horse farm called Flying Horse and teaches people to ride them, A year ago I trained a black American Saddlebred named Shadow and My mom gave him to me he is the toughest horse to ride. The easiest is an Andalusian female named Chesnutt She is really sweet, then there's Daisy a tawny colored Morgon, 3rd a brown Morgon with a white mane named Sun she can be rough but is really friendly, next a male Dutch Warmblood dark brown with a black mane his name is Dakota, 5th a male Morgon named Jupiter he is just a little darker then Dakota, Then there is a female Andalusian she is light grey with white spots and white mane she is one of the best jumpers around her names Jezebel, 7th the show off male Morgon named Flame he can be difficult but he is still a sweaty he is black brown with orange red hair looking like flames in the wind, and last but definitely not least our best show Morgon he can be picky about him rider but can run faster than the wind his name is Ash he is black and has a orange red muzzle and a little on the stomach. Those are all the horses in the farm we have some empty stalls for some of the riders have. It's the first day of summer and today's the day all the riders come in for their first lesson I take lessons too but I'm still a stable hand and I have to do the chores around the barn. I heard the motor of a van and got up to go unload the private horses and put them in their stalls. I walk out to see two girls one with long blonde hair and fancy looking cloths and the other was a brown girl with black hair around the same size and the same fancy cloths.

"Hey you, do you work here?"

The blonde girl snapped at me.

"Ya I'm Breannia nice to meet you,"

"I'm Violet and this is Charlotte, I can tell your not good enough for us, so just hurry and get Prince and Ginger to their pen and unpack our riding gear and stay away from us,"

They walked into the office and sat in the waiting room. _Ugg more stuck ups, _I went into the trailer and found two horses they were both thoroughbreds but one was Female a ginger color _this must be Ginger,_ I looked at the other one it was a male that looked kind of like Dakota but he had a white mark on his nose I untied Prince first and lead him to his stall then I went and got Ginger and lead her to the stall right next to Prince I got there name plates from the office and put them on their stalls. Next I went and got all there riding gear which took me about an hour. When I got done I went into my mom's office.

"What do you need honey?"

"I need my list so I can assign the riders to their horses,"

"Oh right here it is, there are eleven riders and these two got horses so it is a perfect number,"

She handed me the paper and I went out to see the riders. There were four girls around her age counting the snobs and two little girls around eight one of them my evil sister there were four boys one around nine and three were around my age.

"Ok guys I'm here to assign you your horses I like to talk to," I looked on the list, "Jet Hansen,"

A handsome boy with brown eyes and black hair stood up.

"That's me,"

I motioned him to follow me I lead him to a hall that no one could hear us.

"What kind of horse do you hope for?"

"Well Id like a fast but smart horse,"

I dismissed him and brang in a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes named Tyler Peterson. He answered the same as Jet, next I got the little boy Brett Peterson and he wanted a horse that was nice. Next was the last boy Alex Nielsen he was wanted a horse that was smart and kind, 5th the little girl other then my sister her name was Lizzie Smith she wanted a horse that could go fast.

"Umm we are running out of time so I need a Lily Smith and Sabrina Hall,"

A Blonde short hair girl stood up and followed me out into the hall.

"What kind of horse do you hope for?"

"Well any horse will do I just want a horse I can bond with,"

Sabrina said.

"Ya me too,"

"Ok,"

I lead them back to the room and made them sit down.

"Everyone I got your horses, but I need the experienced riders to raise their hands,"

Jet, Alex, Tyler, Sabrina, Lily, and Kylee raised their hand.

"Ok Jet your over there with Ash, Alex your with the mare sun, Tyler your with Flame, Sabrina your with Jezebel, Lily your with Dakota, and Munchkin your with Daisy, We are not tacking up we are just meeting our horses,"

They all got up and headed toward their horses the two kids were left.

"Ok Brett watch your brother then when he's done tell him he has to watch you while your with Jupiter,"

I Turned to Lizzie.

"Same with you and Lily and your horse is Chesnutt,"

I went off to Shadow and started to pet him. after everyone was done I cleaned up and went to bed I was not ready for tomorrow…


End file.
